The Demon of Melodies
by DanganMelodies
Summary: The diary of Kuro Izhumaki is found decades after her death, telling a true and frightening story of her life as the, "Demon of Melodies," With her friends Rin Okumura, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and many others she begins her adventure to avenge the death of her younger brother, Kazuchi Izhumaki.
1. Meet Kuro Izhumaki!

Hello, my name is Koru Izhumaki, and I am the, "Demon of Melodies." I wasn't always a demon, you know? Life was good when I was younger, when everyone wasn't afraid of me at school, when I wasn't considered a monster. But that all changed when they all found out my secret. This is my story, I know you don't expect it to be true, I wouldn't either if I hadn't lived it. But this story is true, every detail of it, every person mention in it.

"Good morning, Izhumaki-chan." I had just walked into class, and was already greeted by my younger brother, Kazuchi Izhumaki. Even though he's younger than me, he's also smarter than me, in many ways than just one.

Letting out a sigh, and a small groan, I looked in the way of my younger brother, "I have told you before, and I will tell you again, just because you're my sensei now, doesn't mean you have to call me by my last name. Just call me Koru like every other person." God, I really hated the fact that my brother taught my homeroom class, he got so annoying at times, and it really was embarrassing for me.

I took my seat by a kid named Othello Coleman, a transfer student from America. And even though he was American, he spoke perfect Japanese, though we barely ever talked, I sort of liked him, as a friend, that is. I was glad when class finally started, even if I hated Math, at least I was saved from the bitter whispers amongst me.

"I'll be handing out test reports from last Friday, when I call your name please come up and get your test," That's the last thing I heard from my brother, before I left my mind on overdrive, and thought about what life would be like if I weren't a demon. _Maybe I'd have friends, maybe I'd have family other than my younger brother, or even good grades. Maybe I could come out of hiding, maybe I didn't have to hide my face in public… Pretend I wasn't a monster, the Demon of Melodies, to be exact, just… Pretend…_

"-Maki…" whoever was speaking was too faint for me to hear, I ignored the noise, dozing off into a deep sleep. Then suddenly, a loud crash, I jumped in my seat, half gasping, half screaming, as I was abruptly woken up. Then, I heard the man's voice again, "If you think sleeping is more important than my class, then leave class immediately, Izhumaki-chan."

"N-no, sensei, I'm sorry, It's just… I'm not feeling that well…" After that I thought, _Would it kill Kazuchi to call me Kuro for once, instead of Izhumaki-chan..? _

Then he slammed the test on my desk, I read it quietly to myself, and then gasped, "-Only a 48, how could this be, this must be a mistake, Kazuchi!" Oops, good job, Kuro. It was against the rules in this school to call your sensei by their names, _especially_ their first names. Kazuchi gave me a stare, and then said, "What did you just say, Izhumaki-chan?" Those in my class started to giggle, then it turned into a rather loud laugh as I just sat there with a nice blue blush on my face. Hell- Even Othello was laughing, and he was a shy, and quiet student!

"I-I… I s-said, 'Only a 48, how could this be, this must be a mistake, S-sensei.." The blush on my face grew darker, and I slumped and slid down my chair, letting my head fall to hit the desk. I told you Kazuchi embarrassed me in class, and I'm starting to think it's a hobby for him to do it, on purpose. The bell ringed, _Yes, yes school is over, now I can go home, finally! _that's what I thought. But then right when I got out the doors, I was pushed against the lockers.

Who knows what awaits for the lovely, "Demon of Melodies," now?


	2. My only friend

"Why you little brat-" I was about to throw whoever it was to the side, then I froze. At first, I hadn't actually taken the time to actually _look _at the kid, then I realized, this fight would be no walk in the park, for the kid who wants to pick a fight with me was no more than Rin Okumura, himself. Rin raised his hand balled it into a fist, and punched me clear across the face, then grabbed me by my neck and held me up.

"What did you call me, demon girl?" Okumura smirked, and he pushed me farther into the locker. I clinged to his hands and struggled, gasping for air, I pushed my knees up, and kicked him off of me, as he dragged me down with him, he groaned in pain, and let go of me, I tried to get up, I fell back down and coughed up blood, only to get back up.

Those around us started to chant, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" I knew better than to fight with someone as strong as Okumura, but as I got up I turned away from him, and the crowd of people. I let loose of chuckle gave a sinister smile, and spat out, "Hah! You shouldn't talk, you're a far worse demon than I am! You're the son of Satan, Okumura-kun." My tongue rolled over his name, and I let out a small pur. Then, I walked away, more like a half run, to be honest. No use in getting a detention for fighting with Okumura, and staying in the cursed school any longer than what I have to each day.. I was rather surprised that he didn't come chasing after me, but I didn't hesitate to get out of the school. Rin Okumura was trouble, bigger trouble than what I was.

"-Hey, wait up! Izhumaki-san!" That voice… It was too familiar, I stopped and turned around at the doors of the school, to see Kiyotaka Ishimaru right behind me, carrying a big back of books, probably his homework. When he finally reached me I gave him a welcoming hug and flashed him a smile, but he didn't return the hug, or the smile, but I just shrugged it off, thinking maybe Ishimaru just had a long day and didn't want to move too much. So then pushed out the doors, walking outside.. Ishimaru and I both lived in the same apartment, so we knew each other rather well. To be honest, he was my only friend, if he even considered me one, he was the only person who would go around me, who wasn't afraid of me. Ishimaru looked happy, but as we were walking, something seemed… Off, Ishimaru had this aura like he was angry, or frustrated, I could just... Sense it.

"I-Ishimaru-kun-" I hesitated to ask him what was wrong, afraid that he'd take his anger out on me, Ishimaru was one for speaking his mind, and sometimes he gets emotionally frustrated and breaks down right there, normally he'd start to cry, and I really didn't feel like sticking around to support him, either, but I reluctantly asked him what the matter was, anyways.

"Ishimaru-kun, you seem angry, what's wrong?" Ishimaru gave me that… Stare, like I did something wrong. "You. You're 'The matter,' Izhumaki." Ishimaru's thick eyebrows furrowed together, and he gave me a huge frown, and just, _stared_, directly at me. I tensed up, I knew what happen when you got in trouble with Ishimaru, he ignored you for up to months at a time, until he felt like you deserve to be his friend again. I really didn't want that, I mean, he's my only friend, even if he doesn't consider me as one.  
"W-what did I-" I began, but I was cut off, "You and Run Okumura got into a fight directly after the last bell! Then you hugged me at the doors of the school!" His voice was firm, and even though he didn't throw a punch or anything at me, I flinched at the words he said. "I-..." I really didn't know what to say, but then again, I really didn't have to talk, Ishimaru would do _all_ of the talking, I knew he would.

"For one, Violence is not and never will be tolerated on school property! And second of all, rules regarding PDA are still in effect as long as you're in the school, even after the last bell! Also, I was told that you were dozing off in Math class, today, that's intolerable in class, and it annoys the teachers!" We reached the doors to the apartments, but we both stopped, and I put a hand on the doors. My head fell down and I felt like slumping over my desk like I did in class today, but I didn't. Instead we shared an awkward moment of silence, when I finally said something to Ishimaru.

"I'm sorry… I-If I'm not p-perfect, like you… Kiyotaka… B-but, I didn't fight Okumura-kun, and I just haven't felt good at all today… And friends hug friends, but wait, you probably don't even consider me a friend… L-let alone an acquaintance…" I was on the verge of tears, I knew getting yelled at by Ishimaru was bad, but I didn't know it was _that_ bad. Ishimaru stood with his mouth agape, his eyebrows wide, but before he had time to say anything, I pushed through the doors and ran to my apartment room. "H-hey!" Ishimaru yelled, holding his hand out, his eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were still raised, as he yelled my name again, but I ignored him, as I ran into my room and slammed the door closed thinking, _he probably just wanted to say, "No running in the halls, Izhumaki-kun!" _I giggled at that, but shortly after my eyes were overflown by tears, and I slid down the front door, put my knees up, and hid my face in them with my arms crossed over my knees.


	3. Hazel to Green

Shortly after, I began to remember, I began to think. _I used to be normal, with a normal life, before anyone knew what I was! Before I knew what I… -Am. I used to have friends, a family, and at least I wasn't ignored! _She remembered, just what started all of this despair: The day the incident happen, she remembered that the, "Cursed Melodies," is what that day was called now, and for only one reason.

It happen two years ago, when I was just 12, and I didn't believe in things such as ghosts, or demons. When I was friends with no other than… Rin Okumura, we were best friends, to be exact. Hell- even I barely remember being friends with that thug, it's unbelievable, really like I just imagined being his friend. It was raining outside, so we had recess in our class that day. Rin and I were just horsin' around, and after awhile, it got… Rough. It went from playfully smacking each other, to actually fighting each other. He ended up kneeling my stomach, and hit my, 'Birth mark,' or my seal. He twisted his knee, and I howled in pain, grabbing Rin by the neck and throwing him, I burst into red flames, the mark of a demon. Rin got scared, and tried to run, but I grabbed him and punched him, he flew back to hit the whiteboard, and coughed up blood, he was unconscious I think. The kids that were still in our classroom, fled to the side I wasn't at, some were crying. But I still didn't know what happen- it just... Happen. Shiro Fujimoto- Rins dad, had to come and call me down, but everything after that was a blur, all I remember was throwing things at Shiro, and being told I threw Rin, and punched him so hard that my knuckles were bleeding, and that he had to go to the hospital, the faces of my classmates just showed I was a demon, and my teacher had fled the room.

Shiro told me that since Rin was a demon too, he was able to broke my seal, just by touching it, because our energies collided at that moment. After that Shiro basically forced me to promise that I wouldn't tell another living soul that Rin was too, a demon, and of course, I agreed. But 1 year later, people started to consider Rin a demon himself, because of the fact he acts so rebellious, and for a small kid he's rather small. Then one day Shiro died, and Rin had told me the next day that he too, was a demon, The, "Son of Satan," that is. That was the first time we had talked since the incident in 5th grade.

Suddenly, someone tried to open the door, and thumped me in the head. "Tch, oww…" I moaned in pain, rubbing the new knot that had formed on my head. I half jumped out of the way of the door, and stood up.

"Oh, it's just you, Kuro." My younger brother closed the door behind him, and locked it.

Throwing the books from school down on the closest desk towards him. Then he looked up to meet eyes with me, Hazel to Blue. I gave him an awkward smile, and was about to head to my room when he spoke again. "H-have you been crying, Kuro?" He pointed towards the wet spot on my uniform and walked closer to me, and once again we locked our eyes, Hazel to blue.

"Ehh, what gives you that-" Kazuchi walked up to me and grabbed my right hand with his, and he gave me a serious stare. "If you're not feeling good, or somethings the matter, you can tell me, as your sensei, and your younger brother, you should trust me with your problems!" It looked like he might take his turn crying, of course he wasn't good with situations like these, but at least he cares enough to tell me, right? I walked towards the couch and sat down, patting an empty space right by me. Kazuchi got the idea and sat down by me, getting comfy.

"It's just… Being a demon and all.. It's hard, no one wants to go around you, and they talk about you every chance they get… And Rin tries to pick a fight with me all the time. You're not a demon so you couldn't understand, but it's just hard on someone like me!" Kazuchi averted his eyes, he looked almost depressed, and I could sense that he thinks it's _his_ fault that I'm a demon. "It's not your fault I'm this was, Kazuchi." I put my hand on his shoulder, and Kazuchi flashed a smile, but it quickly faded away. "That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" I let out a sigh, and my eyes began to water up again, I really, really didn't want to think about it right now, but reluctantly, I told him what else was bothering me.

"Alright, you caught me.. hehe.. You know Ishimaru-kun?" Kazuchi gave me a nod, "Well today, we got into a small fight, no big deal, but things were said, and we parted, basically, I feel bad about what I-" "Tell him you're sorry." I choked at the words thrown at me, then, a nervous cough, "Excuse me, why should I be the one who tells him sorry!?" Kazuchi gave me the look he gave me in class today, "You should be the bigger, if you feel bad for what you did, or said to Ishimaru, you should be mature and say sorry, don't act like a 5 year old and wait for him to do it." Kazuchi got up, grabbed my hand and went to the door, next thing I know he opens it, and throws me straight out of my own apartment.

"You're not allowed back in this apartment until you go to Ishimaru's room and apologize to him, for whatever cause!" I heard Kazuchi chuckle on the other side of the door, as I began to pound at it, "You seriously can't kick me out of my own apartment, Kazuchi!" Then those who lived by us began to come outside and watch me, so I decided to just do as Kazuchi said, instead of embarrass myself in front of a bunch of strangers.


	4. Apologies

As I made my way down the hall, I bumped into someone else and we both fell on our bottoms. "Ouch, hey haven't you heard of the saying, 'Always walk on the right side of the hall!?" I was about to give this person a smug reply when I recognized the familiar voice, this man was no other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I blushed a deep blue, and averted my eyes from Ishimaru.

"I-I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun, but I only came this way to talk to you…" The blue blush on my face was growing darker the second, as Ishimaru started to stand back up, he helped me up, also. "I am very sorry, Izhumaki-san, but I cannot participate in such conversations right now, I left my book at school and my studies are endangered."

"Can't you stay for just one second, Ishimaru-kun, It's really, really important." Truth is, I just wanted to get back to my apartment and hide in my bedroom for tonight.

"Whatever it is, make it quick, Izhumaki-san, and it better not be any of your games, I am sincerely not in the mood." I looked to the ground, and shuffled my feet, I felt my heart in my throat again, I felt as if I was going to burst into tears, I just wanted to dig a hole and die right now. Finally I choked out a, "ImreallysorryIshimaru" but I said it so fast, so Ishimaru didn't understand, "What'd you say, Izhumaki-san?" Then finally a sigh, and I cleared my throat, "I'm really, really sorry for what happen earlier, what I said, and what I did was uncalled for, I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship-" Ishimaru gasped, and backed away a bit, covering his mouth with his hand.

"D-did I… say something, what's wrong, Ishimaru-kun?" All Ishimaru was able to do was point behind me, I turned around, and sometimes, I wish I didn't. I heard the shrieks of the people in their rooms, running out with their children, with their family. Then it was clear to me, a demon. "...Kuro Izhumaki…" It said, I looked around, no exit, we were cornered. I looked for a weapon, but found nothing, I was doomed.

"Ishimaru, run and get Mr. Izhumaki, now!" Ishimaru hesitated, he didn't move, "Ishimaru go, he doesn't want you, so he won't chase you, I'll distract him long enough for you to get Mr. Izhumaki, and get back!" Ishimaru finally did as I said, and I thought about saying, _No running in the halls, Ishimaru-kun!_, but right now really wasn't the time to mock him. "Princess… Izhumaki…" the beast said my name again, and I backed farther away from him, only to hit the wall behind me, _Shit!there's no way out, now!,_ I thought.

But then I remembered Kazuchi giving me a pocket knife earlier today, telling me that I'll need to protect myself now that the rumor of me being a demon was out. I reached down to my pocket, hoping this cursed demon wouldn't notice it, and grabbed my pocket knife,but I noticed something, the knife was… Hollow? And it had a lid at the top. I open the lid and a drop of liquid slipped out, and slid down to my skin, "Tch, ouch that really hurt!" At that moment, something kicked in, a memory from my time with Shiro, he told me that there was always one thing that could hurt even the strongest demon alive, "Holy water.." I whispered to myself.

At that moment, I threw the knife-shaped-canteen at the demon, every drop of Holy Water hit the demon, and its skin burned, as it howled in pain. Then a few minutes later I heard sounds, _Crack! Crack!, _and the demon disappeared in a black smoke.

"Are you alright, Kazuchi?" The voice wasn't familiar, not anyone I knew. But I was confused, how'd he know my name? Was I just imagining someone said my name?No, it was too real, and I'm was more than sure it came from behind the thick smoke, I broke through to the other side, and saw a mysterious man in front of me He then put his gun down, back into the holster, and held his hand out. We exchanged handshakes and talked a bit.

"Oh! So you're an exorcist, yeah?" The man nodded in response, "Ishimaru and your younger brother Kazuchi came and got me, you were really smart to use that Holy Water, but.." He pointed to the patch of skin that I had prickled some water on, and gave me a concerned look, "You're immune to Holy Water, which means you're a demon, right?" I averted my eyes from him, "I'm not a _bad _demon, and I sure as hell never asked to be a demon either, it just… Happen. I didn't even know I was a demon until 2 years ago, so don't go pointing that gun at me, I'm cool, okay?" The man laughed, and grabbed a bandage from his bag, and wrapped it around my hand, when he was done he put the bandages back in his bag and looked back at me, "I never told you my name, I'm Yukio Okumura." I gasped, and looked him straight in the eyes, "O-O-Okumura?! So you're Shiro's dad, and Rin's younger brother, yeah!?" Yukio looked like he might of fallen down if he had let his focus go, "How did you know I was-" "Rin and I… We used to be best friends back in 5th grade, until my 'powers' were awoken, and I sent Rin to the hospital, Shiro had to come to our classroom to calm me down and-" I didn't realize I had started to cry, because Yukio told me that if it hurt to much to remember, to not speak of it. I touched my hand to my cheek to find it was wet. After that we talked a little more, then it started to get late. We exchanged our goodbye's and went our separate ways. That night Kazuchi and I didn't speak much, but I couldn't get my mind off of that Yukio kid.


End file.
